Three Words, Eight Letters
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: A collection of all my various ships, each involving saying those three little words. Fluffiness and some angst in later chapters. Ship #4: Helena Ravenclaw/Blood Baron. Written for The Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza.
1. Ritual

_**Written for The Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza.**_

_**Oliver Wood/Alicia Spinnet**_

* * *

_Ritual_

The sun had barely made a golden sliver of appearance against the velvet sky before Oliver Wood rose forcefully out of bed and stared out of the window. The neighbourhood was still and breathed in quiet slumber, but nothing could keep his mind at ease. Visions, worries, ideas all tumbled around inside his brain, making it difficult to concentrate on anything other than the humming of his own mind. With a deep sigh, he rested his head in his hands and took slow, even breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves.

He felt her weight shift beside him and soon her small hands were gliding over his shoulders, the nimble fingers digging into the tense muscle and releasing his anxieties. He rested his head back against her and allowed himself a moment of complete bliss, letting the warmth of her hands calm him down.

Alicia Spinnet smiled at him and pressed a sweet kiss to his brow. Oliver opened his eyes to stare into her light brown ones and he reached up to gently stroke her cheek. Nothing could compare to the beauty of Alicia in the morning – her thin, blonde hair a messy halo around her face, her eyes bright and alive, and her skin slightly flushed – she was beautiful and he loved her more than anything. Even more than Quidditch.

"Feel better?" she quipped, her voice lit with humour as she smirked down at him. He nodded contentedly and angled his head to kiss her parted lips.

"Much," he replied when they pulled away. A delicate blush decorated her cheeks and Oliver felt a surge of pride at evoking such a reaction from her.

"I don't know why you stress so much," she told him. Her fingers trailed from his neck down to splay across his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. "I know you'll be brilliant. You always are."

Oliver shook his head at her, his worry lines returning. "This time is different. It's the final. If I fail..."

Alicia placed a finger over his mouth and smiled at him. "You won't fail me. I'll always be proud of you, Oliver."

He kissed her quickly again and cupped her face gently. "You have too much faith in me. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Rising and stretching his long limbs, Oliver staggered towards the bathroom, stripping out of his pyjamas and almost tripping over in the process. He heard Alicia laugh at him as he shut the door and turned on the tap. Immediately, jets of ice cold water streamed from overhead, and he swore loudly and withdrew his hand. Reaching blinding for his wand, he pointed it at the water and soon, wafts of steam erupted out of the shower and filled the bathroom. Oliver stepped into the welcoming warmth of the water and let it wash over his body, soothing his anxious muscles.

Today was the day. Puddlemere United had finally made it to the Quidditch Final after several years of bad luck and retiring players. There was a lot at stake for this match. If the Arrows won, it would be their third championship in a row. Puddlemere needed this victory. They needed to prove to their supporters that they had what it took.

Time passed quickly, and Oliver had no idea how long he had spent in that shower. As he stood under the warm water, letting his mind wander, the door opened and Alicia entered wearing nothing but her pink dressing gown. She shamelessly pulled aside the curtain, exposing Oliver and frowned at him.

"What?" he asked, too surprised to care that she was watching him shower.

"You have spent half an hour in there! It's time for you to get out."

He pouted at her. "But, it's a pregame ritual! I have to relax my body."

Brown eyes flashing wickedly, Alicia pulled on the tie of her dressing gown, letting it fall open to reveal her naked, slightly tanned skin. The corner of her mouth curved up into a smirk, and Oliver felt himself become suddenly excited, and frightened at the same time.

"Oh, I can think of a much better way for you to relax," she drawled seductively, letting the robe drop from her shoulders and pool around her feet. Before Oliver could respond, she stepped inside the shower and pushed him up against the tiles, kissing him hard.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Oliver asked in between kisses, staring at his girlfriend in complete awe.

She winked at him. "You could stand to mention it more often."

Needless to say, Oliver certainly enjoyed _that_ particular pregame ritual.

* * *

_**A/N: Oliver and Alicia fluff :) I love this couple! They're so cute. Please feel free to drop a review before you leave :) xx**_


	2. Goodbye

**_Written for the Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza_**

**_Regulus Black/ Barty Crouch Jr_**

* * *

_Goodbye_

On the steps of the manor house, shrouded in a thick, black cloak, a young man stood with a letter clutched in his hand. The dark attire, combined with the soft black hair and the silver light of the moon, gave his pale skin an ethereal glow. His grey eyes flicked upwards to the top left window and he closed them in a final goodbye. He crouched low and placed the letter on the doorstep, before silently turning on his heel and heading back down the path towards the gates.

Just as he reached the end of the gravel path, he heard the door creak open and a familiar voice call his name.

"Regulus!"

He cursed silently and turned to face the young man running towards him. This wasn't meant to happen. Barty wasn't meant to be home. The reason he had written the letter was so he didn't have to face this horrible goodbye.

The young man with straw coloured hair hurtled towards him, his bare feet padding silently against the path. From the way he was still in his pyjamas, Regulus assumed he had been asleep. He came to a stop before Regulus and stared up into the taller boy's face.

"What are you doing here?" Barty asked. The letter was clasped tightly in his hand.

Regulus sighed deeply and ran a hand through his silky hair. The pit in his stomach sank a little deeper. He had wanted to avoid this all together.

"I wanted to give you that," he told him, pointing to the letter.

Barty frowned. "A goodbye letter?" he snapped, his brown eyes narrowing. "That's all I deserve, is it? I'm not even worthy of a proper goodbye?"

"No!" Regulus exclaimed, reaching out and gripping the boy's shoulders tightly. "It's not that. It's just that I – I couldn't face you – I was too... afraid..." his voice broke out and trembled and he looked away.

Silence ensued between them and Barty cupped Regulus' face gently, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Barty said, his voice merely a whisper. "You don't have to do this."

Regulus closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ground. "I do. It's the only way to stop him."

"You'll get yourself killed! There has to be another way."

"There's not," Regulus said seriously. "This is the only way."

The two boys stood before each other, letting the weight of those words settle around them. There was so much to be said in that moment, yet neither of them could find the right things to say. A mere 'goodbye' simply wasn't enough.

Suddenly, Barty drew Regulus into a tight hug and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's slender frame. Regulus encircled his arms around Barty's waist and rested his chin on the straw-coloured head. They tried to convey every ounce of love, every emotion that was swirling inside them into that one embrace. They remained like that for quite a while, under the watchful eye of the moon, until Regulus finally pulled away.

Tears were running in thick rivulets down Barty's cheeks and Regulus caught them with his finger and brushed them aside.

"I have to go," he exclaimed. "I just came to say goodbye."

Barty nodded in understanding and sniffed loudly. "I love you, Regulus."

Regulus gave him a small smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, too," he muttered softly, and he turned on his heel and disappeared through the gates, knowing that if he turned back, he would never leave.

* * *

_**A/N: This is a new ship that I've only recently started shipping - mainly due to my head cannon. If you couldn't tell, this was just before Regulus goes off to find the locket and destroy it, and he wants to say goodbye to Barty first. I'm not sure if this is accurate in terms of timing... but I thought it was cute anyway. **_

_**Please drop me a review on your way out! :)**_

_**xx**_


	3. Splendid

_**Written for the Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza**_

_**Written for the Luna Pairing Competition**_

_**Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander**_

* * *

_Spendid_

"I love you," Luna declared casually. She and Rolf were camping out somewhere in the Amazon, searching for new, unidentified magical creatures. It was their second expedition together and the two of them had grown rather close after working together. Still, her sudden outburst caused her companion to almost choke on his meal.

"Wait – what?" he spluttered, his eyes watering as he coughed violently. Luna eyed him in concern and patted him firmly on the back, forcing him to swallow. He sat back and stared at her in awe. Luna smiled pleasantly at him and turned back to the fire, prodding it with a stick. Although they were both skilled in magic, Luna had decided to create a fire from scratch, as she wanted to see how difficult it was. Rolf had gone along with it, simply to please her, even though his hands were sore from grinding a stick into a log of wood for several minutes.

"You really ought to be more careful," she told him, withdrawing the stick and blowing out the little flame on the end. "I would rather you didn't choke to death. It would be quite horrible."

Rolf smiled at her. Upon meeting her, he had concluded that Luna Lovegood was the strangest person he would ever meet. And he was certainly right. She had walked in to his father's office one day, donning a pair of radish earrings and a necklace of Butterbeer corks, and demanded funds for an expedition to find the fabled Crumple Horned Snorkack. Rolf had been assignment to accompany her on the mission, something he had initially regretted.

But after one night with Luna in the middle of nowhere, he knew that his life would never be the same without her. She was so full of energy and her unusual take on the world was refreshing and unique. A day with Luna was never boring, and Rolf slowly began to find himself falling in love with her. But to hear her actually return those feelings was something else entirely. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Say it again," he asked, staring intently at her. She turned to him, her pale blue eyes wide, almost silver, in the moonlight and raised one fair eyebrow.

"You ought to be more careful?" she said, obviously confused.

Rolf laughed and reached out to stroke her soft, pale cheek. "Not that part," he whispered, inching closer to her. He was acutely aware of the warmth of her skin against his calloused fingertips. "The other part."

She beamed in recognition and crossed her legs, sitting up a little straighter and flipping her tangled, blonde hair over one shoulder. "I love you."

The way she uttered those three little words made his heart flutter inside his chest. She said it with such confidence, as though there was nothing she was surer about. Summoning his courage, Rolf leaned forward and kissed her. She was soft and sweet, like berries and he smiled against her lips. When he pulled back, he saw her porcelain skin was flushed the prettiest shade of pink.

"I love you, too, Luna," he told her, brushing some of her blonde hair away from her face. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his caramel locks.

"Oh Rolf," she whispered. "That is just splendid."

* * *

_**A/N: I find these two quite adorable. I can just imagine them venturing off into the wilderness, searching for some strange magical creature or plant, and having a great time. Luna would be ecstatic and Rolf would just go along with it, simply because he loved being with her. The two of them would have such fun, I reckon. **_

_**Please leave a review behind :) xx**_


	4. Return

_**Written for the Ultimate Shipping Challenge Extravaganza**_

_**Helena Ravenclaw/Bloody Baron**_

* * *

_Return_

A flash of silver darted through the forest, eager to escape from the impeding dusk. Helena Ravenclaw cast a worried glance behind her, to see him following her. She drew her wand and fired at him, which he skilfully dodged.

"Helena!" he called, his rough voice reverberating off the thick trunks of nearby trees.

She ignored him, picking up her heavy skirts, and continued to delve deeper into the heart of the forest. How had he managed to find her? She had been sure to remove her traces, knowing that her _dear _mother would send someone to look for her. But the Baron was persistent, that much she knew. He wouldn't give up until he was dead. Somehow, Helena wished he had ended up dead.

"Helena! Yield! I beg of you!"

She flitted through the trees, her dark hair snagging on a few wayward branches and pulling on her scalp. Wincing, she ignored the pain and took a sudden right turn, desperately trying to lose her follower. But the Baron was quicker and soon caught up to her. He took hold of her wrist and yanked her to a halt. She screamed in protest and pointed her wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!" he roared and her wand flew from her hand and into the Baron's rotten clutches.

"How dare you steal a lady's wand!" she shrilled, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. "Unhand me, sir, or Merlin have mercy on your soul!"

Reluctantly, the Baron released her wrist and she hugged it to her chest. He kept her wand, obviously afraid that she might Apparate if in possession of it again. Helena eyed him warily, taking in his appearance. He looked a right mess from when she last laid eyes on him; the night he had, once again, asked for her hand. His thick, black hair was dishevelled, his tunic ripped, his beard longer and more tangled. Dirt covered his olive skin, making him appear darker, and his trousers had dark stains on the knees. Several red lines travelled the length of his neck and his exposed wrists, as though he had crawled through a bed of rosebushes. All in all, his appearance resembled that of a poor traveller. Helena vaguely wondered whether she, too, was a ghastly sight to behold.

"Why are you here, Baron?" she asked bitterly, narrowing her eyes. "Did my _dear old mother_ send for you to retrieve me; her disgrace of a daughter?"

The Baron sighed and scowled. "Indeed, she did. Lady Ravenclaw is terribly ill. She begged of me to find you and bring you back to her."

Helena snorted. "What lies that woman tells. She has no care for me. It is her precious diadem which she so desperately desires."

His grey eyes widened underneath his bushy eyebrows. "The diadem? Helena – do you mean to say - ?"

"Yes," she spat. "_I _stole the diadem. I stole it and ran away."

The Baron gripped her shoulders tightly. "Where is it, Helena? Where did you hide it?" His grip tightened and his voice grew rough once more. He backed her up against a tree, the rough bark dug into her back uncomfortably but she ignored it.

"Somewhere no one will ever find it," she smiled wryly.

He shook her violently. "Blast it, Helena! Do you know what you've done?" he roared, his face inches from hers. She felt herself tremble under the force of his stare, but composed her features as best as she could manage.

"You should not speak so unkindly to a lady, Baron," she said quietly, turning her face away from him. He released her quickly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Helena, please return with me," he pleaded, his voice soft once more. He reached out and stroked her fair cheek tenderly. "This life, it is not suitable for a young lady. Return with me, return the diadem to your mother. With you back safely, your mother's illness will subside. You could live happily with me; be my wife."

She frowned at him. "I would never marry you, Baron," she told him.

He slapped her cheek swiftly and she cried out, clutching her face and glaring at him through watery eyes.

"Brat!" he spat venomously. "You would do well to marry me; it would be extremely advantageous. I am wealthy, I have a title. There are many eligible young ladies who would die to be the object of my affections!"

Helena laughed cruelly. "Well, you should run along and marry one of those _eligible young ladies_," she taunted, "And leave me be."

The Baron roared in rage and pulled his dagger from its sheath around his waist. The silver blade glinted in the dusty glow of the setting sun. He pressed it against her slender neck, making her tremble with fear. His eyes flashed maniacally, and for the first time since she had met him, Helena was afraid of him.

"You will marry me, Helena! I will make you mine!" he threatened, pressing the blade harder against her neck until tiny drops of blood appeared on her skin. His eyes were drawn to them, transfixed by the dark red liquid against her pale skin. Helena whimpered in terror. "I will claim you!" he whispered in her ear, before crashing is mouth against hers, hard. She kicked and screamed, eventually managing to throw him off of her.

"Pig!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.

The Baron shook with rage and lifted the dagger. "If I can't make you mine, then no one will have you!"

Helena shrunk back against the tree. "No, please…" she begged. "Please…"

The last thing she heard before the Baron plunged the dagger into her chest, was his maddening laugh.

…

Her blood was everywhere, coating his hands and the blade of his dagger. It spilled out of her and pooled on the ground around her limp body. He froze. What had he just done? He gazed down at his hands, slick with red, before drawing his eyes back to Helena. She was still as lovely as ever, even in death. He was overcome with a surge of immense guilt and longing. How could he live with himself after this? How would he go on without her in his life? A world without Helena was none that the Baron wanted a part of.

Overcome with love, he gripped the hilt of his dagger firmly and forced it through his heart. The pain was excruciating and he dropped to the ground beside his beloved Helena. Their blood joined together and smothered both of their bodies.

The Baron lifted his head slowly and gazed upon Helena's beautiful face.

"I love you, Helena," he murmured weakly, before his eyes closed shut. "You are mine."

Darkness enveloped him.

* * *

_**A/N: So this was pretty angsty compared to my last few chapters. I've always wanted to explore this relationship and I find Helena fascinating. Hopefully I wrote this scene with justice. Please read and review! :) xx**_


End file.
